


A Vision

by bang-the-smoke (708_things)



Series: Bandom Oneshots [9]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, End of the World, Fluff, Grindeldore vibes, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/708_things/pseuds/bang-the-smoke
Summary: Ryan notices his friend Dallon is very distracted, so he decides to confront him. Dallon reveals the vision he had seen the night before scared him.
Relationships: Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes
Series: Bandom Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556635
Kudos: 16





	A Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Posted: November 2018  
> Cross-posted on wattpad under bang-the-smoke
> 
> its like grindeldore in this but not as cool

There was never anything conventional with their relationship, considering Ryan and Dallon were wizards, but this was becoming strange. Dallon had been uncharacteristically quiet today, as the two young wizards flicked through each page of the books. Sometimes, Ryan could've sworn that Dallon stayed on the same page for longer than normal, considering his fast reading speed.

Ryan was immediately concerned, because a quiet Dallon is never good. His friend is too mischevious for him to just push this aside. Ryan put his book down after marking the page, turning to face Dallon. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Dallon looked up from his book, meeting his eyes. Ryan had always thought Dallon's eyes were magical on their own right. The deep blue had seemed so mysterious when they first met, instantly gathering his attention. But now, there was a certain intensity to them that made him look haunted. It was not a good look on him.

"You look like something's bothering you," Ryan explained. A smile flickered on his face as he added, "I thought we promised to tell each other everything."

Dallon sighed, looking defeated as he nodded. "You're right." After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "I had a vision last night."

Visions were only given to certain wizards and witches, and it wasn't really a skill to develop. Understanding them could be developed, but simply getting the visions was not a choice. Dallon was one of the lucky few, but he had explained to Ryan that it was more of a curse than a blessing.

"And it wasn't very favorable?" Ryan questioned, concerned. According to Dallon, vision's were normally disturbing. They were still vital to him, however, especially considering their goal.

Dallon automatically shook his head, and Ryan could just picture him remembering the events of the vision. "Vision's are only possibilities of what will happen," Ryan pointed out.

"I know," Dallon replied, quietly. "I just hate the idea of it coming true. It seems absurd at the moment, but..." he trailed off.

Ryan figured it was time he got to the bottom of this, considering the apparent pain that the vision had put Dallon through. "What did you see?"

Dallon gulped, avoiding eye contact as he calmly asked, "Ryan, how devoted are you to our ideals and our plans?"

Ryan was incredulous. "Extremely!" he assured him. "Sure, I have doubts sometimes, but I bet you do too. Taking over the world is a bit of a hefty task, anyway."

Dallon didn't look very reassured, which scared him. He had never accused Ryan of something like this, of not really believing in what they were doing. Ryan knew without a doubt that their plans were for the best, but things held him back sometimes, he would admit.

Then, Dallon started to recall the vision he saw. "At first, it was just us standing in front of each other. I didn't hear any conversation, but I saw the movements of our lips. You pursed yours, before pulling out your wand, and before I knew it, we were duelling." Dallon paused, breathing shakily. "I didn't get to see the end, but the meaning was clear to me. We were on opposing sides. You were no longer with me."

Ryan was horrified. "That will never happen," he reassured him, but for some reason, it was almost like he was telling himself that. The fact that Dallon was pained to be on opposing sides made him feel guilty for ever being doubtful.

"You don't know that. And now, it is a possibility." Dallon looked up to meet his eyes again, staring him down. "I'm not sure I'll be able to look at you the same."

"I understand where you're coming from," Ryan responded. "I really do. But I promise you, it won't happen."

"How are you so sure?" Dallon spat bitterly.

At first, Ryan wasn't sure how to get it through to him. It was terrifying to admit it, but it seemed like the only way for him to understand. Right now, he couldn't focus on the repercussions this would have, only focusing on making him feel better.

"I can't hurt you in that way because your pain is my pain," Ryan said passionately. "You're the most brilliant wizard I've ever met, and being your partner as we take over the world is a blessing. I couldn't ask for more."

"I could," Dallon smirked. For a moment, Ryan thought it flew over his head, considering his obliviousness towards other's feelings. Suddenly, however, he was faced with the situation of being kissed by said brilliant wizard.

Ryan couldn't be happier. His heart was beating so fast, and for a second, the world faded away. It was just them, like it should always be. Reluctantly, he pulled away, watching as Dallon opened his eyes.

"The reason it hurt so bad is because I can't imagine doing it without you," Dallon confessed. "I don't want to do it without you, and at first, that was a scary thought. My plans had suddenly shifted to accomodate two, had suddenly included you."

"There's no reason to fear it. Love is the most powerful force in the world."

"So I have learned." Dallon grinned at him, to which Ryan returned earnestly.

He couldn't believe his luck. He had never imagined he would be able to get what he wanted, but now here he was, with the most incredible person he had ever met pulling him in for another kiss. Just like before, he couldn't focus on anything else but the sensation of the kiss.

The two developed a more romantic relationship. While they were still in the planning phase, the two would often cuddle while reading or conversing. When they finally started gathering followers, they had to be seperated. It was easily the hardest challenge, because the two never wanted to be apart. They just complimented each other so well that being apart from the other honestly negatively impacted them in some aspects. They brought the best out of other.

Their bond is what made them successful. Dallon and Ryan's plans were successful. With their victory, Dallon chose to tell him something.

"This was all destined to happen," Dallon revealed gleefully. "Two months before we met, I saw you in a vision. I saw an equal, someone that could lead a new world with me. I am so lucky that everything fell into place."

Hearing that melted Ryan's heart. Dallon didn't often speak his feelings, just using his actions to get his point across. Ryan was the exact opposite. For once, he decided an action would suffice.

He kissed him, pressing a hand to his cheek. Dallon only brought him closer.

It was crazy that visions had brought them together.


End file.
